


Kiss Me Again

by markerellos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, One Direction Imagines, One Direction One Shot, Sad Niall, Teenage One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markerellos/pseuds/markerellos
Summary: After a disaster of a concert, Niall is forced to sort out his emotions.





	Kiss Me Again

Niall fell backwards on the clean, white sheets of the hotel bed, breathing out a heavy sigh. The concert had gone as well as the band had planned it; an audience of more than six thousand had eventually flooded the tiny venue. Yet on the stage the five of them had escaped the noise, encompassed in familiar runs and tight harmonies of their music. 

That was, until the end of the show. 

A fan had suddenly began screaming, “I love you Niall!” This wasn’t uncommon. But the cry took like a flame to dry wood, spreading rapidly across the audience. The entire crowd took up the chant, and eventually the band had no choice but to stop singing. 

“If you can’t beat them, join them,” Zayne had said into his mic, his brown eyes sparkling. Then, smiling from ear to ear, his friends joined the crowd, who only shouted louder at the new development.

Niall had tried to smile, tried to act like he was flattered and grateful. But the cheer never ended. His name echoed in his ears again and again, the roar becoming unbearable. His stomach began churning, his vision became clouded. He barely knew what was happening, except that he was walking, and then he was falling…and then he was backstage…and then he was in the black SUV the five of them had arrived in, sprawled across the backseat like a ragdoll. He had been escorted inside the hotel…and then it was now.

He dared to open his eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before getting up. He stripped off his designer top and undershirt, throwing them to the ground and opening the door to the balcony. It was a beautiful view, the city stretched before him. He could see cars leaving their venue, already causing a jam on the highway. He had made an idiot of himself in front of all those people. Who knows how many fans had gotten it on video, how many pictures were already floating around on the internet? Surely, he would be the butt of a headline on yet another blog: Niall Horan Has A Panic Attack on Stage. He began to cry, his small sobs the only sound besides the noise of the city. He didn’t bother to wipe the tears from his face, just let them fall to the ground far below.

He barely registered the sound of the door opening behind him. “Hey Niall.”

He didn’t move at the sound of Harry’s voice, but made a desperate attempt to stop crying. “Hey.”

The door closed, and he soon felt the warmth of Harry’s body close beside him. “Beautiful view,” Harry said gently, leaning on the railing.  
Niall made an illegible sound of affirmation.

“Brought you this,” Harry said, holding out a black hoodie. “in case you were cold out here.”

Niall grasped it for a second, then casually dropped it off the balcony. “I’m not.”

Harry gaped at him, then began to smile, throwing his head back in laughter. “Well, you look better without it anyways.”

Niall blushed softly, glad for the darkness. 

“Look, Niall, about tonight…”

“There wasn’t anything you could’ve done.”

“Yes, there was!” Harry protested. “I shouldn’t’ve joined them, I should’ve noticed when you started to get all weird, I should’ve gotten you offstage before you had to run off yourself-”

“I ran off?”

Harry tilted his head to one side in confusion. “Yeah, and then you apparently passed out backstage.”

Niall breathed a sigh of relief. “I wont be on the fucking blog,” he whispered.

“What?”

“Never mind. The point is, Harry, don’t blame yourself. I’m fine, and it’s all over now.”

The other boy bit his lip, shaking his head. “I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Ny. I’ll do better next time.”

Niall reached his hand out to caress Harry’s cheek. “Stop.”  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t a good friend,” he continued.

“Harry…”

“I’m sorry-mph!”

Without warning, Niall pressed his lips to his, cutting him off completely. Harry made no attempt to keep talking, closing his eyes and bringing his hands to rest on Niall’s hips. Niall finally pulled away, leaving Harry gasping. “Why’d you stop?” he whimpered.

“I just did it to shut you up,” Niall smirked. 

Harry gasped, playfully slapping his cheek. “I’ll keep talking if it means you’ll kiss me again.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm posting this so late in the evening, I've been at a family reniunion all day! Hope you enjoy this little oneshot I wrote a while ago when I was missing the band <3


End file.
